


After the Tournament

by StrikeLikeACobraKai



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Black Belts, Competitors vs tournament official post-match, Consenting semi-rough sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Good Guy/Bad Guy Roleplay, Karate Gis, Late 1980s, Light Bondage with a Black Belt, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Post-Karate Sex, Post-Tournament, Previously Occurring Hook-Up, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, first person reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeLikeACobraKai/pseuds/StrikeLikeACobraKai
Summary: Late 1980s.Johnny and Bobby compete every year in the Over-18 Tournament. Last year, they had trouble with one of the officials, although they sorted out their differences after the tournament, all alone by themselves, in a way that involved less talk and more action.What happens when they cross paths again this year?Johnny x Bobby x Female Reader (Tournament Official)
Relationships: Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence, Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence/Reader, Bobby Brown/Original Female Character(s), Bobby Brown/Reader, Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Lawrence/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	After the Tournament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSecret/gifts).



> Heyyyy! Thanks for reading, hope you find this a lot of fun <3
> 
> This is for SecretSecret, who, for no reason other than kindness, gave me my first taste of OTP sexy times, and it changed my _life_. You’re a delight to know for _so many reasons,_ and I so appreciate your writing, you, and your support of my work and of me. Thank you to the beautiful thirsty folks out there who helped to inspire this fic… you know exactly who you are XD. ILY <3
> 
> It’s a bit of a hybrid work, but is definitely by nature a Reader insert. Writing in 2nd-Person really isn’t something I’m up for, so hopefully this little 1st-Person Reader insert works okay for you.
> 
> _I haven’t specified the exact year, or which dojo Johnny and Bobby are part of, now that they’re adults. I also haven’t specified whether they’re in a relationship together, or just enjoy tag-teaming Reader… I wanted to leave all those choices up to your imagination :D_

I’m waiting in the dingy little, forgotten storage room, down the back corridor of the arena, near the fire escape.

There’s a stack of gym mats covered in dust, a bunch of old promo posters, a broken noticeboard, stacks of ugly orange, plastic chairs. A box of out-of-date t-shirts, consigned to spend the rest of eternity down here, peeking out of the tear in the side of the cardboard. All three sides of the room behind me are stacked with shit, some orderly, some less so, and I’ve put my purse down on top of one of the less questionable piles of storage.

There’s only about six-feet-by-twelve of open, dirty concrete floor in the center of the room. Why would anyone bother to clean in here? This place is all but non-existent to nearly everyone.

But not to me. This is where it went down last year.

So I _know_ they’ll know where to find me. I think I can hear footsteps, maybe some voices. The _right_ voices. Excitement and relief spread out inside me, and just the right level of defensive instinct, because I know I’ll need it.

Bobby turns the corner first, coming in through the gap in the chain link fence wall with a knowing look of anticipation once he sees I’m here. Johnny is only about two steps behind. He pats Bobby on the ass as they enter, and they exchange the smiles of a successful hunt coming to conclusion, but when Johnny looks at me, there’s nothing but danger in his eyes.

It’s okay: I knew I’d be in trouble.

Like Bobby, he’s got his belt hanging loose around his neck, his black gi open for all the world to see his toned upper body. He stands in front of me like that, expectant, Bobby slightly off to the side, two pictures of power and athleticism to make my eyes water.

“Y/n.” Johnny shakes his head slowly and breathes out. “You enjoyed that.”

I swallow, since I’ve been thinking of almost nothing but the bodies which are now within reach, since the second I saw them both in the line-up before the tournament, _hours_ ago. Johnny watched me walk by like he owned me, and Bobby flicked his eyebrows in flirtatious play, and that’s when I knew we’d be meeting up down here again, just like last year.

Having to do my official job after that, which I _do_ enjoy, was the longest five hours of my life. I remember every detail of what I did with these two at their last tournament, almost a year ago to the day, and I doubt anyone could have put a different priority ahead of that in their mind, once they knew it was a sure thing to be repeated.

There’s sex, and then there are moments with people you just never, ever forget.

And it’s going to happen again. We just need to work through some things first. Just like last time, Johnny’s angry with me, cool menace in his eyes. I know how that’s going to influence what we do; I’ve waited a _long_ time for another hit of this drug.

“You won, didn’t you?” I bite out.

“No thanks to you.”

“What, you thought I’d just give it to you easy, without you having to earn it?”

His eyes darken, and it sends delicious fear into my stomach. “We both know you didn’t have to ride my ass that hard. Woulda thought you might even owe me, after what happened down here last year?”

Bobby laughs softly and walks around behind me.

“Maybe she forgot, Johnny?”

I turn left and then right to try to track his movement. If it was Johnny back there, I’d be more afraid, but still, I need to keep an eye on him so I know what’s coming. He’s slowly passing around, holding his belt around his neck with both hands, eyes boring into mine. The sexiest hint of a smile plays on his lips.

Once he’s back around to the side of me, I look at Johnny.

“You think just because you fucked me, I’ll give you every match? Maybe you thought I should just hand you the trophy when you got here today?”

He takes one step closer to me, and stares down at me. “I fucked you, did I?” His voice is this sexy, low threat. “Is that really enough to describe everything that we did down here?”

The heat in my stomach trickles downwards. My body has been dealing with this for _enough hours_ , already, and they both had better make this worth my while. I can’t remember being this in need before, and standing here only a foot away from those abdominals, still shining with sweat and disappearing into the waist of his pants is heightening it more.

Bobby has tricked me: I looked away, thinking he was safe, and then all of a sudden, he’s moving all of my hair to one side of my neck, and stepping up behind me. I try not to show my tremble as his lips come down near the side of my neck but don’t touch; as one hand comes lightly onto my shoulder, then the other.

He speaks right next to me, in a whisper that catches all my attention. “I remember a lot more than that, Y/n. Maybe you need us to remind you?”

Inwardly his voice sends a thrill through me, finding more of my heat to pull to that one place, but I don’t show it.

That’s _exactly_ what I need - not the reminder, just more, and _now -_ but they can go to hell if they think I’m going to be the one begging for it.

“Maybe,” I say evenly, not quailing under that stare that Johnny just won’t quit.

“Get the chair,” he says, clipping his words while he smirks at me.

Bobby seems to know this instruction is for him, because I hear him pulling a chair off the top of the stack in the corner, and dragging it slowly across the floor, like a soundtrack designed to build my anticipation.

It hits the back of my legs, lightly.

“Sit down,” Johnny says.

“Or what?”

His voice is loaded. “Or I don’t think you wanna find out.”

His slight movements cause his gi to open, or sometimes to close a little, and I’m drawn to want to touch him so strongly, that I am having to focus on _not_ doing it, not yet. My eyes drop down his body, and I am not imagining that shape at the front of his pants. It summons my own heat closer to the surface, and I start thinking over my options for tonight. I might need it to be rougher this time. I think I might need them to make me _feel_ it, long after we finish, because after last year, we have a high bar.

They know I’m okay with this powerplay; it’s so hot it makes what we’ll do with our bodies a thousand times better. And I also know that if I wanted out, they’d step aside, and I’d go. They’re not that kind of guys in the least, and if they were, I could never desire them the way I do.

So, given that I feel safe and I want them with painfully deep desire, I think I’m gonna push them tonight, since Johnny seems to already have it in his head that I’ve done the wrong thing. Might as well earn my punishment, and also make sure it’s gonna be _everything_ that I need.

“Maybe I do,” I dare.

I cross my arms, and he raises his eyebrows warningly. “Last chance.”

“Must have missed it.”

Holy shit, I _love_ the way that makes Johnny smile, and the peril I see in his face.

He sighs slowly as if I’ve done something that I really shouldn’t have, and he wishes he just _didn’t have to do_ what he now is going to do. He pushes on my chest.

I’m not expecting it, so it’s enough to make me fall back down to sit on the seat. Since Bobby is standing right behind it, it doesn’t move away from me. The back of my head touches his body, right around his groin, and I feel something hard there, and oh _yes._ I remember exactly what that looks like, and feels like, and I can’t wait to try it out again. It’s breathtaking.

Bobby’s hands fall on my shoulders once more. It could be to let me know he’s there if I need him, or equally to make me feel trapped with both of them, that there’s no escape, and mostly, I’m sure it’s both.

Johnny steps up to me, and then over me, one leg either side of the chair, and his body is immediately right in my face.

I can smell him: hot, sweaty, damp, male, and for now, mine. He brings his belt down from around his neck and dangles it, touching my face, my mouth, as I stare up at him.

“Told you to sit down, and now here you are.”

He snaps the belt with both hands and pulls it taut, and I flinch.

“You’ll be staying there, as long as I want you to.”

I almost want to _scream_ yes at that concept, but then he’d win. And I can’t have that. I need to fight him every step, and he _wants_ me to. I’m trying to measure my breaths and keep them going, when in reality the center of my body is on fire to just have him, right now. I have a sinking feeling Johnny can see that in my eyes, but at least I didn’t give him the verbal satisfaction.

He pulls the belt across my chest and tightens it, pressing on my breasts through my white, short-sleeved, buttoned shirt.

“Tie her up,” he says to Bobby. Pressure from behind takes hold of the belt, and it slides down my body under my breasts, to sit over my ribs. It tightens.

My arms are trapped next to me, along my sides, and before I know it, Bobby is tying a knot in the belt, and I’m strapped to the chair.

Bobby comes just to the side, and his hand finds my chin, under there, and turns my face to look up at him. Through the opening of his top, I glimpse the lines of his body; his hair is down over his face a little, his stare intense with what we’re sharing. He looks so good, I can’t even take it, but there’s a flash of something meaningful, his eyes slightly widening in a question, and I know what I means.

I nod once. I’m still fine.

That expression vanishes, and now his gaze seems like it could see right into my soul if I let it. “You’ve got under his skin, Y/n… you know you might regret it.”

“I doubt it. I can take whatever he gives.”

Bobby wets his lower lip, and I have to figure he knows how hot that looks, and how much I want him, starting with his mouth.

“I hope you’re right.”

“I can take whatever you give me, too.”

But I don’t get my chance, because Johnny says bluntly, “That’s enough. We’re not up to that, yet. You haven’t earned it.”

Bobby smiles slightly and moves behind me again.

Johnny is looking down at where my shirt comes to a V, where the top two buttons are not done up, since it looks better that way.

He runs a finger down each side of the opening, along the fabric, heading downwards to the first button holding my shirt closed.

“You need that as part of your uniform?” he asks.

“Yeah.”

“That’s too bad.”

He grips my shirt and pulls it open down to where the black belt is, in a quick ripping sound, as buttons click-tap-tap along the ground of the storage room. It’s torn my shirt, where one of the buttons pulled off.

“Dick,” I hiss up at him.

He smiles arrogantly at me. “Sure, anytime you want.”

“Fuck you.”

“We’ll get to that, too. Anything else?”

I glare at him. “You’d better make that up to me.”

Johnny runs his finger down my forehead, over my nose, and down over my lips, dragging my bottom lip down, and leaving his finger there, just inside my mouth.

“You still don’t seem to understand where things stand here, Y/n.”

He finally leaves my mouth and continues down to my cleavage until he reaches the center of my white bra. He pulls on it downwards, making my breasts round out in between.

“I remember these. They’re stunning.”

I like the admission, although the way he delivers it doesn’t make it a concession to me, in any way. More a statement about something he wants, and will take, when it pleases him.

“Nothing to say to that?” Johnny taunts me. “That’s a pity. I was hoping you’d say something that would make me have to stop you from speaking.”

“I’m just wondering how long we’re going to do this before we start… but I guess maybe you’re afraid of living up to old memories.”

Johnny smiles sinfully and shoots Bobby a glance.

“There we are,” he says with satisfaction. “Now I think we can teach her not to talk when her mouth is full.”

 _Fuck,_ yes, is my relieved feeling, as desire tightens between my legs. I smirk up at him and subtly lick my lips, knowing I can tantalise him.

A muscle tightens in his jaw. “Should I let you choose who you want first?” is the dangled offer, which might be snatched, if I try to take it.

“What if I want you both?”

I can see him fall for my trap, because he _loves_ that idea. Johnny thinks I’m going to play along with everything he wants me to do. It’s not at all the case; I know what _I_ want, and if I can make him think that I’m doing it because I’m told to, that’s fine. For now.

“Bobby?” he says.

Bobby’s at my side again, and Johnny reaches out a hand, slipping it just inside the far shoulder of Bobby’s gi.

“She wants you.”

I can see Johnny’s hand moving in there, taking his fill in a touch that I wish I could be doing too. Then he retracts it. “Better not keep her waiting.”

Bobby steps close to me. I’m staring at his body properly now, delicious curves and muscles, sun-brown and tight and waiting for me. I gaze there in need, imagining what I could do with my tongue if I had a few hours with him lying underneath me. I glance up, begging him with my eyes, and his hand comes to rest in my hair. He’s still too far away for my needs, and I’m _aching_ for him.

“Please,” I say, because I think I don’t mind saying it to him. I’ll never say it to Johnny; not if I get dragged to the gates of hell, first.

He smiles softly at me and steps close enough for me to do what I want most, which is to press my lips to his flat stomach.

I use the tip of my tongue to taste exercise and salt, a body that went to its limit today, and now feels at the top of condition. I keep my eyes on him, show him my hunger for him, and he slowly rolls his pants down his hips, taking his underwear with them.

His brown hair appears a little at a time, the sharp cut of his muscles even down here, and then that gorgeous dick is out for me. Hard, ready, and thick enough to make my body twinge with sore need to feel it inside me. Memories of how full he made come to the front of my mind, and I go with them, remembering that slide into me.

I lick the very tip of his rounded head. He tastes so powerful: a man who has shaped his body to do what he wants it to, and is now flushed and spent from his work, and he’s earned the reward of my admiration.

I move as much as I can so that I can kiss him, and he breathes out in quiet relief and comes to me to make it easier, lets me take him right inside of my mouth. His soft skin slides over my tongue, filling all my senses with him, until it’s all I want or can think of. I suck gently, moving my mouth up and down, taking as much pleasure from him as I can see filling his eyes.

My lips are touching the divine; I slide up his thickness and run my tongue slowly over his slit. My body itches like _crazy_ between my legs to have Bobby there, but there’s nothing I can do to relieve it; I’m trapped, and I have work to do first.

“You’re a good girl, Y/n, aren’t you?” says a derisive voice from in front of me, up above.

I feel a flash of annoyance at being called a girl, and even more from being interrupted in worshipping that dick, which I could do for days, if Bobby would give me the chance.

But I come away and stare, hard and unbent, up at Johnny.

“I can be better.”

He smiles arrogantly and pulls his pants down far enough that I get the other thing I want, too, in the same instant.

It’s just as mind-blowing: I need pictures of it, but I have those in my brain, and now I will be making new images. It’s one of the most unfair universal facts that these guys are as hot as they are, but also have the most magnificent dicks. They make me want to work my way through a whole _list_ of things with them, more than I could ever achieve tonight. We’ll get there, I hope.

“Show me,” Johnny says, and he steps in confidently, standing right over me.

I stare at the way he’s bedded in the dark blond hair, his erection ready and demanding, and I’ll admit it, _deserving_ my attention. I open my mouth to him, never taking my eyes away as I work with him to let him run himself slowly, slowly, up my tongue. I close my mouth around him and pull away with pressure, and I see the lust in his eyes.

I come down as deep as I can, until his head touches near the back of my throat and then lift back up. I use the flat of my tongue to drag under his head again, and I kiss him there like it’s his tongue in my mouth, something I know he’ll eventually give me tonight, but I bet he’s going to make me wait for it.

I love how different they feel in shape, in the angle to me, in the veins I can touch with my tongue.

I know I’m supposed to be keeping my mouth full, but I have even more things I want, and I feel like saying them.

“Untie me, and I’ll be even better.”

He gives me a considering look and then nods to Bobby.

Once my hands are free, I take hold of them both, like the best fantasy I can imagine, and I sit up straight, ready to do this for me, and for them. It increases the heat between us like a switch going on, and they crowd in closer. I start to stroke them, kissing Johnny again first, and then moving back to lick Bobby, moving my hands over them without stopping in between as my mouth keeps working.

Two impossibly sexy faces watch me, eyes filled with need that I’m reflecting as I stare up between them. There’s no way to conceal how much I want them, so all I have to do is make sure they’re further along than me. I can hear, can see how they’re slipping deeper into what I’m doing for them, which helps to transfer control to me.

It’s like a summer shower in my heart when they start a lazy kiss together, as if I’m just here to serve _their_ fantasies while they get off, but there’s nobody in this room getting anything less than _exactly_ what they want right now. I stare at that movement like it’s the only thing in the world, see their ease with each other, the silvery shine of their tongues.

The desire at my center physically hurts by now, itching so much for something, _anything,_ and finding only a void of no relief, but it won’t be long now. I just want to drive them _crazy_ first.

They’re watching me again, Bobby’s face open with how much he wants me, Johnny’s with something more guarded, still preparing to tell me what he requires, if I don’t give it.

Johnny likes to see himself on my tongue, and so I start to play him there. He likes it so _much_ I’m worried he’ll just come now.

It would be a victory of sorts, although at the same time I’m pretty sure he’d think it was one for _him_. But it would kill me, it really would: I have to have him fuck me, first. I’ve built it up so much in my mind, and tonight won’t be complete for me, without it.

Johnny’s hand comes up to my face, and he squeezes lightly and pulls away. Maybe he’s just had the exact same thought.

I let go of him and look up at Bobby. He lifts my hand gently away, too, and kneels down. He’s got this way of throwing curveballs in the middle of it all by being tender out of _nowhere_ , and it’s just as hot as if he was being rough.

Kiss me already, I want to scream at him, and thank _fuck_ he’s about to.

He reaches for my chin to draw me to him and catches me inside his kiss. It’s the only attention I have had, and I can’t help giving a moan into his welcoming mouth. It’s so much relief to feel his soft tongue with mine, I’m in heaven. Dizzily I find his hand and bring it to my chest. He cups my breast and kneads in through my bra, and I whimper for more.

I search blindly inside his gi, my higher functions melting away at the touches I get in there, on hot muscle, running over tight skin. He’s passionate, kissing me as needily as I feel, and I can’t help moaning again, wanting to climb onto him, inside him, _anything._

I don’t know if the sound sets Johnny off, or whether it was always his plan, but all of a sudden, the weight of his arms on my thighs tells me he’s down in between my legs. Thoughts of what that might mean make me sink so deep into Bobby’s kiss I don’t know I’ll ever bother to come out.

Johnny is undoing my fly, no more games or waiting now, and the first tug on my black pants has me lift my ass up so he can pull them down. He wants them all the way off, and I feel like a toy in his hands while I let him do it, my body singing, sensing that I’m about to get something of what I _have_ to have.

Fingers press through my panties with no warning, and I give a needy moan of approval as he starts to massage my ache. When I feel his mouth right at the top of my thigh, near the crease of my body, it’s all I can do to stay sitting up in my chair.

I seek Bobby more desperately, trusting him to hold me up when I need it, feeling his caresses on my body. The front of my panties is being stretched, pulled down, the pressure causing them to pull on my hips and dig into my skin, and then I rise off the chair when Johnny’s mouth nestles into me.

I swear, and Bobby laughs softly and starts to cover me with his kiss again, because we probably shouldn’t make _that_ much noise. I don’t know that I’m going to be able to help it. The tongue moving firmly into me is too good; Johnny is finding the places he should, and a dark thrill goes through me at the idea of giving him no attention while he gives me such expert head. I go with it, taking what he’s doing for me and staying in the moment I want with Bobby.

Johnny’s tongue searches into my core, it traces my sensitive places, and it starts to summon my release closer and closer, and my body hums with the approach.

My lips tire, even with this incredible kiss it’s a lot, from blowing them both, and maybe Bobby knows that, because he’s starting to kiss by my ear. My head falls to the side, and I find icy blue eyes gazing up at me, and the next time Johnny sweeps his tongue through my folds I clench my jaw so that I groan, rather than scream. I watch him work now, following the muscles moving in his cheeks, see the way his eyes roll back now that he has my gaze. Desire spirals into a ball right there under his tongue, and I welcome it with all my being.

I think I could obsess about that mouth: how to draw it to taunt me, then kiss me, maybe whisper things to me while he moves over me, and then to fuck me with his tongue just like this.

I’m moving down in my seat, giving myself to him as I weaken, as Bobby kisses the skin at the side of my neck, and I’m faltering, and Johnny knows it. I love that he feels so self-sure about getting me into this state; it just drives me on to want him more, push him some more, because it seems to make him want to prove a point.

We both know I’m about to come. I can’t get my breaths; I’m reaching out to grip onto his shoulder, and the ache in my body climbs higher than I could possibly dare until it tears away from me and I start to shake.

Bobby holds me as I groan out, and Johnny smiles and keeps doing exactly what he’s doing, not letting up, licking me into further release, dragging it out of me. I come so hard I can’t even see, but I feel them, both of them around me, guiding me through it, touching my body with searching hands.

When I subside, Johnny sits back up, and I watch him, panting, eyes on his wet lips.

I manage weakly, “You said we’d get to you fucking me.”

He smirks, and there’s something almost alarming there. “That wasn’t enough?”

“Not yet.”

He _knows_ how much I liked it, and I think he’s going to enjoy trying to make me eat those words.

“Bobby, why don’t you take her first? When I’m done with her, she won’t be able to sit, let alone stand.”

So, he thinks we’re back playing that game again, does he? I laugh, deciding it might be fun to take another turn of taunting him right back, as we work up to what we want.

“You might have that the wrong way around…” I pause for long enough to see that that bothers him to hear. “But I don’t want to wait. I already said, I want you both.”

His chest rises and falls while he’s weighing my words, but I can see he can’t resist the bait, even before he speaks.

“You want to do… that?”

Thank god for a guy who knows what I need.

“Yes.”

“You’re sure?”

This tiny moment, and a few others: that’s all I need to keep knowing why I trust them with my body. I like that Johnny doesn’t show it as often as Bobby, even though it’s just as present if it’s needed.

“Let me up?” I say.

He stands, we all do. I like the way they both look at my dishevelled body. I’ve got just panties on below my waist, and they’re stretched and askew. I’m still pretty much dressed above there, but I’m a mess with my torn open shirt.

The hungry edge to their gazes makes me remember they haven’t had a release yet, and I have. It’s pretty clear they need to change that, and soon, by how they’re watching me.

They can feel free to want me like that, because I want them just as much.

I say, “You know, it’s only fair you at least take half of those clothes off.”

I can see I’ve flattered them, because athletes are always like that about their bodies. Bobby shrugs his top off, stealing my breath when I see his arms and shoulders instead of just his chest, and then Johnny slips one arm and then the other out of his, and I see the muscles in his strong back ripple as he lays it down on top of a cardboard box.

“Anything else?” he asks with a sharpness to his tone.

He’s playing, but actually I wonder if he knows that I realise _my_ victory is here. All of a sudden, Johnny’s willing to do what I want, just because of what I’ve said I’d like us to do next, all together. It’s not the first time I’ve seen a guy be like that about it.

“Yeah, come stand by the wall here. Both of you.”

I grab what I need from my purse. It would be tempting to think that we might _not_ need it, with the way Johnny just used his mouth, and the orgasm I just had, but I know we do; I’ve done this before. There’s about to be a lot happening, inside me.

I’m near the chain link fence. Now more than ever, we’ll have to count on nobody coming and roaming this hall, since it doesn’t lead anywhere, because I’m about to let them fuck me while we stand up against it.

It’s usually a good hour before people clear out upstairs, but I don’t know for sure how long we’ve been here. The danger of the risk has a thrill flowing in my veins.

Johnny approaches slowly enough not to hurt his pride by doing something that I asked him to do. Once he’s where I want him, up against the fence, I step up to him. Stepping closer to my biggest fantasy act, more even than what I did to them before, when I sat in front of them.

Bobby falls into place at my back, and we’re all set. He slowly reaches up under my shirt, behind my back, to undo my bra, and I slip it out down my arm and out from under my open shirt, but keep my shirt on. I love the erotic feeling of being undressed but not undressed, the fabric brushing my breasts.

Johnny’s looking in there, already bringing his hands to me. His thumbs softly circle my nipples, and they harden to his touch.

“Like I said, stunning.”

The way he stares into my eyes is more intimate now, and it makes a hot feeling inside my chest, because I like the connection after all that we’ve been doing to each other. I push my panties down and step out of them, and I give him the lube.

Johnny has to stop touching my chest to do that, but Bobby’s hands take over. He softly kneads my breasts, and I lean my head back on his shoulder, feeling his body heat through the thin fabric of my shirt.

Johnny uncaps the tube and takes some into his hand and then drops the lube down beside us.

I ache for the attention Bobby’s giving me, the brushes over my sensitive nipples sending pleasure through my body, out along my nerve endings. His hands cup the weight of me, holding me, while Johnny reaches down between my legs.

It feels cool, refreshing, and he softly massages it into me, plenty of it inside, my body enjoying that touch after all he’s given me there already.

“Have you done this before?” I ask him.

“Sure.”

“So you know how to make it good for me?”

He gazes down at me, and I feel his hardness press my stomach.

“After we do this, you’ll never dream of doing it with anybody else.”

“I have a _lot_ of dreams,” I taunt him, feeling a rush of triumph when it makes Johnny reach down and lift my thigh up into his hold.

“After this, it’ll be only one.”

All night he’s been treating me like his catch at bay, but right now, that’s _not_ what is happening, not for me.

“Bobby?” I say.

“Yeah?” asks the voice near my ear.

“I need you to fuck me, okay?”

His hands tighten around me, and he kisses my ear. I can’t help turning to him one more time, since that will be pretty difficult to do, once we start.

He kisses me slow and hard while we move in closer to Johnny and I shift in Johnny’s grip, to get the angle right. I tilt my hips back as far as I can, and I feel Bobby hold himself up underneath me, against me.

My body is so ready for him that the wide pressure at my entrance makes me start to itch again, like it’s a teasing touch. I move, begging him to hurry up, but he’s still circling me with his tongue, soothing my sore lips.

Then I feel the slide _finally_ begin, and Bobby’s parting me, filling me. My wait is over. He’s pushing inside where I need him to be, while Johnny holds me up. I moan relief, satisfaction, _joy_ , and he locks into place behind me.

“I never forgot what that felt like, Y/n,” he whispers, pushing up into me again, and I have the terrible feeling I am about to become completely useless.

“ _Fuck_ me,” I tell Johnny, while I can still talk with some sense of authority.

“You still need more, huh?”

I edge toward his mouth, thinking of all the things he’s said and done to me tonight. How I’m supposed to face tomorrow without Bobby inside me is anyone’s guess, but every time he slides into me, new feelings start to build in my belly.

“You said I wouldn’t even be able to stand,” I remind Johnny. It’s what I crave.

That’s enough to make him line himself up against me, and Bobby knows to wait now, pause, so that Johnny can fit inside too.

Johnny comes down near my mouth at last. “You ready for that?”

I nod. There’s a stretching feeling I expected, almost a sting, but I know it doesn’t last. My body stupidly resists for a few seconds, and Johnny watches me carefully, moves inside, slowly, slowly enough.

Right away, I think we all feel how good it is even in the near-total stillness.

I am _full_ of them, crowded and loaded to all I can take, and I’ve got exactly what I wanted. My biggest desire. When the stretch eases, the relaxed bliss of being surrounded and filled by them wells up in me, and Johnny sees it, because that’s exactly when he kisses me.

He slips inside my mouth and gives me a slow kiss that surprises me while he starts to fuck me. It causes my heart to race out of rhythm, and everything is so _soft_ and wet between us. They move slowly, not stopping at the same moment, each moving in their own time, as we find the way together. It doesn’t matter; this already feels like everything I could ever need again.

I make a helpless sound, and cede control, because they’re going to have to do this now; I’m gone. I feel them each moving in that slippery tight slide, sometimes in counter rhythm to each other, sometimes overlapping. They’re going so deep, and I see Johnny's eyes darken as he looks over my shoulder, and it makes my mind turn into the image of them sliding up and down against each other until it feels like that’s the only thing I’ll ever think of again.

The chain link makes its metallic shiver, and the room fills with our quiet sounds, with heavy breaths. Bobby’s hand grips my hip, and Johnny’s keeping my leg up, keeping me open for them. The pressure and pleasure forming at my core from every place they’re reaching is like a fire out of all control.

Bobby’s hot breath is at the back of my neck, and I listen to each urgent sound he makes into my skin, love the way his hips thrust forward every time he pushes up inside. I feel the tenseness in Johnny locking against me. I touch his body at last, running up that sublime chest, and his hand cups my breast, squeezes, enjoys me. The scene of my dreams is going on as they take me, as we all reach for each other, blind hands, fingers grasping, their slide deep inside, over and over and _over,_ until I know Johnny is going to live up to his word.

I _need_ them to make me feel it all the way into next month, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to.

“You’re gonna come for us,” Johnny says, staring hard at me.

I’m on the verge of begging _yes_ , before remembering I won’t beg him for _anything,_ but I hardly need to.

His hand slips down my body and circles me where he already knows me, and I shoot into ecstasy so quickly it blindsides me. It almost hurts to come while they’re taking me, while they’re so big, but my body contracts around them, my brain disengaged and long gone, as I soar through this feeling.

Bobby’s head falls against my back as he locks in tight against me and groans. Johnny curses, and the fingers on my thigh dig in; he pulls me against him and thrusts, clenching his jaw, _shuddering_ , and his whole face changes. There’s feeling inside me now, I can feel it, can hear them in their release.

My body takes it all, until my pleasure starts to slowly ebb and fade, the last aftershocks causing small tremors of bliss that I chase. We don’t stay joined when it’s over; they pull gently out, so I don’t have to stand like this anymore.

It leaves me hollow, a trickling trail from them, both of them, down my inner thigh. Johnny lets my leg down. Bobby catches me before I can pretty much collapse.

“Oh my _god…”_ I say emptily.

It’s enough of a concession for Johnny, _even though I didn’t mean it that way_ , that he pulls me to lie against him, my face on his chest, and he helps to keep me up. Bobby holds me in a surrounding, calming hug, breathing heavily, and so we’re both leaning on Johnny now, pushing him against the fence, not that he seems to care.

He strokes my hair while my numb, wet body feels like I’ve never felt before, and maybe never will again. I don’t see how. We won’t stay like this for long, but I’m not at all surprised they’re letting me recover and take my time, even after all the things that were said.

I can’t even think about what a mess I have to face when I try to get dressed, and into _these clothes_ , but it’s worth every goddamn second.

I’m on the verge of pulling myself together, out of my moment, when Bobby says:

“I’m just gonna point out that a year is a _long_ time.”

Johnny and I look at each other, and I see a smile curl his lips.  
  



End file.
